It can be desirable to implement various features and aspects of a third party service in a different digital service platform. For instance, a third party service can be implemented in a digital mapping system. Digital mapping systems allow a user to search for, identify, and discover information about geographic locations. Today, a wide variety of computing devices support software applications that display interactive digital mapping systems. Due at least in part to the increased popularity of digital mapping systems, the capabilities and services offered have become more robust in recent years. For instance, third party service providers have begun to implement aspects of their services within digital map environments. Various third party service providers such as, for instance, those who provide retail services, food services, or transit services may wish to implement aspects of their services within a digital mapping system. These service providers can coordinate with digital map providers to implement their services within the digital map provider's system. The implementation of third party services may benefit both the digital map provider and the third party service provider.
However, often times, a service provider may wish to limit the scope of their service within the service platform. For instance, a third party may wish to limit the number of users that are able to gain access to the service within the digital mapping service. The third party may wish to control this limitation globally or based on regional parameters governed by said third party. The parties can coordinate the implementation based at least in part on their respective needs and requirements.